Deux Démons
by Zerbinette
Summary: Santana et un moment de détresse. Une main tendue dans l'obscurité. Improbable.   Traduction de "Two Devils" de Cheaplittlewhore.
1. Chapter 1

**Petit avant goût de la traduction de « Two Devils », le Sebtana de Cheaplittlewhore. J'ai adoré cette fic en Anglais, et avec l'autorisation de son auteur, je l'ai traduite en Français. C'est ma première traduction, donc si vous trouvez des incohérences ou des phrases maladroites/mal dites par rapport au texte d'origine, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !**

Santana sentait son monde s'écrouler autour d'elle.

Jetant un œil à son téléphone pour la huitième fois de ces cinq dernières minutes, elle sentit son cœur sombrer encore davantage quand qu'elle s'aperçut que Brittney n'avait ni appelé, ni envoyé de texto.

Qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas précipité pour lui dire qu'elle avait fait une bêtise.

Santana s'était écroulée, dos contre son casier, et avait glissé lentement au sol, enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux. Elle voulait juste s'assoir sur se sol dégoutant, recouvert de germes, d'eau et de vieux produits pour cheveux collant, et pleurer pour se soulager.

L'écho d'un bruit de pas la réveilla. Elle se releva, tentant de se rendre présentable pour son visiteur.

Et s'il c'était Brittney ?

Santana leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers le nouvel arrivé; espoir qui fut cependant détruit après qu'elle ce fut aperçu qu'il s'agissait de Sebastian Smythe, le Warbler, debout devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Santana, tentant de garder sa verve habituelle-même si le son de sa voix brisée résonnait à ses oreilles.

« Quoi, je ne peux pas aider une amie ? dit Sebastian en levant les sourcils.

- Premièrement, tu ne peux pas être ici, c'est le vestiaire des filles, répliqua Santana en levant les sourcils à son tour. Deuxièmement, nous ne sommes pas amis, et, troisièmement, tu n'es pas à l'école ici. »

Sebastian s'appuya contre le casier voisin, avec son éternel air confiant sur le visage.

« Et bien, tu aimes les filles, et elles t'ont laissée ici. Je préfère les bites, mais je ne suis pas du genre à refuser du sexe de qualité quand il est offert, même si c'est avec une femme », sourit-il.

Santana leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais sérieusement, continua-t-il. Je pensais qu'on était ami. Et les amis aident les amis.

- On a fait un duo, répliqua Santana. Et ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu es ici. »


	2. Chapter 2

« Je suis venu ici par hasard, répliqua Sebastian en haussant les épaules avec innocence.

- Pour espionner Blaine et tourmenter Kurt ? » Demanda Santana, la moquerie revenant dans sa voix.

Le sourire de Sebastian diminua.

« Aucun progrès pour ça. Je suis hors du jeu. »

Son sourire revint.

« En fait, je suis ici pour te voir.

- Moi ? Demanda Santana avec le son du doute dans la voix.

- Ouais. J'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Brittany. Je suis désolé.

- Oh (L'estomac de Santana se retourna une nouvelle fois au souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer). Ouais. Peu importe.

- La salope blonde ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'elle perd.

- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça » , protesta Santana d'une voix brisée.

Sebastian leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Je dis juste ce qui est vrai. »

Santana se décalé, mal à l'aise.

« Je ne veux pas ne parler. »

Vraiment pas. Elle ne voulait même pas penser que la plus belle, la plus innocente, la plus pure jeune fille qu'elle est connue, la seule personne qu'elle ait aimé l'ait quitté. Elle ne voulait simplement pas savoir comment Brittany l'avait quitté pour s'enfuir dans les bras d'un de ces idiots de Warblers.

« Elle m'a quitté pour un tes trou-du-cul d'amis de toute façon, dit Santana, ponctuant la phrase d'un reniflement.

- Bradley n'est pas un de mes amis, répliqua Sebastian en riant. Un copain de drague, peut-être. Mais certainement pas un ami. »

Il lui sourit, mais elle ne parvint pas à retenir un sanglot et détourna la tête.

« Hey, dit Sebastian en s'accroupissant près d'elle. Brittany est une idiote de t'avoir quitté pour lui. Bradley est un crétin. Elle va probablement revenir en courant vers toi. »

Santana sentit sa voix se briser, mais elle ne se souciait plus de ce que pouvait penser d'elle Sebastian.

« Comment pourrais-je la reprendre ? Sanglota Santana. Comment pourrais-je la reprendre alors que je sais bien que je ne peux pas lui faire confiance ? Alors que je sais qu'elle peut me quitter à nouveau ? »

Sebastian haussa les épaules.

« Tu ne peux pas. Je suppose que l'amour tient juste à continuer à croire que ceux que nous aimons resteront.

- Que sais-tu de l'amour ? Demanda Santana en essuyant ses larmes sur sa veste en cuir violette.

« Rien, (Sebastian se mit à rire), Je connais juste le sexe. »

Quand Santana releva la tête, elle se mit à rire devant la grimace diabolique de Sebastian.

« Wow, dit-elle en riant, se calmant un peu.

- Est-ce que tu savais que le sexe aide à déstresser ? A demandé Sebastian. Il fait chuter la pression artérielle et t'empêche de tomber malade. »

Il souriait.

« Pas étonnant, plaisanta Santana. La vie était tellement plus simple quand j'étais une pute. »

Ils rirent ensemble.

« Je fais l'amour tout le temps. »

Il y eut un silence gêné.

« Et tu es une pute aussi, alors… »

Santana espérait ne pas l'avoir offensé, mais Sebastian hocha simplement la tête.

« Peut-être mais…(Il fit claquer sa langue et gloussa ), Je parie qu'une partie de jambes en l'air avec moi t'aiderait à te sentir mieux. »


End file.
